


come over

by bchekov



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Vaguely described sex but nothing really graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: tonight is a good night. his head hurts somewhat and his chest feels a bit sore, but it’s nothing he can’t handle.





	come over

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on the songs fuzzy and stay hidden by slumbers. named after their album

tonight is a good night. his head hurts somewhat and his chest feels a bit sore, but it’s nothing he can’t handle. his breath hitches as a new song comes on. it’s mellow; the guitar is soft yet present and the singer sounds like she’s just been crying. it soothes him, makes his head hurt a little less and almost brings a smile to his lips.

murdoc bites down lightly on his collarbone and then laps at it. stu nearly purrs as he throws his head back. the sudden movement causes the bed to shake and the wine bottles balanced at the edge falls to the floor. neither pays them any mind.

the lace feels nice against his thighs as he rubs them together. murdoc seems to enjoy it as well as his left hand would not stop caressing them. he opens his eyes and watches his hands, all tangled in black hair, and counts the colorful band-aids on his fingers.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5…_ he loses count when he feels something press between his legs. murdoc flashes him a filthy smile that takes his breath away. 

another songs starts playing. it’s not as soothing as the last one but stuart finds that he likes the lyrics a lot better and, even with a head wedged between his thighs and barely enough mind to catch more than a couple of sentences, he can relate to it. “ _keeping me up late at night… anxiety, takes over me_ ”. 

his chest is heavy but it feels to good to stop and suddenly it’s over. one look at the other’s face tells him it's the same for him.

moments later there’s an arm around his waist, fingers tracing patterns into the fabric covering it, and a breath in his ear. murdoc says something, and he’s unable to process what, but as he closes his eyes right after so stuart figures it doesn’t matter anyway. his gaze lingers on damp skin. it makes him think of an album cover he saw in noodle’s room the other day, splayed with light green water colors and vague shapes. stuart prods at his chin, and the face he makes reminds him of someone. he says this. upon being asked who he shrugs half-heartedly.

the words “you make me feel like i’m in highschool” enter his mind and he’s unsure if it was murdoc or the radio, but he decides he doesn’t like that. it makes him feel bad. 

“ _in highschool i hope it’s not like that_.”


End file.
